Talk:Zeldapedia/Archive 2
Weird glitch on Main Page For some reason the FA footer template (which links to the Featured article archive and nomination page) appears briefly when the Main Page loads, then disappears. Wtf is going on, and how do we fix it? Happyjoe5 13:55, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, this is still happening even when the template has been changed for the new FA. Do we need to contact someone on Wikia to fix this sort of glitch? I can't work out why it's happening. Happyjoe5 20:30, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Featured Article picture The Dungeon article doesn't actually have any pictures, so for the main page I just picked one from the dungeon images category. If anyone has a better picture feel free to replace it. Happyjoe5 20:43, 16 December 2007 (UTC) angela you have the best zelda wiki out there!!!.... Account not logging in This is almost certainly the wrong place for this, but I can't tell where else to put it. Anyway, when I came on to the wiki yesterday I wasn't logged in on my happyjoe5 account, even though it usually stays logged in permanently. I tried to log in and as soon as I typed in my username the computer remembered my password and entered in for me, so I was definitely using the right name and right password. But when I click login it says 'Incorrect password entered'. I've tried retyping it, checked caps lock, tried it with caps lock on just in case, but it just won't accept the password. I thought it might be a temporary glitch so I've left it til today but it still won't let me log in, even though as I've said my computer confirms the password for me (plus I just know what it is and have tried typing it manually). Is the login system borked for anyone else, and does anyone know where on Wikia I need to ask to get this fixed? 88.104.55.198 16:40, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :If you're positive its your correct password, then I would post the problem on Wikia's forums, tell someone on the IRC, or tell the problem to the Community Team.--Richard 18:27, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Cheers, shall do. 88.104.55.198 21:16, 21 December 2007 (UTC) NOTICE *To prevent random featured article switches, every Saturday night will be the update. DjMack 02:21, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Poll Should we have a poll of the day/week/month? I decided to ask, with the start of february. All the programming stuff is done. Which do we have? Poll of the Day Poll of the Week Poll of the Month No poll! We don't need one! Fused Shadow 04:35, 3 February 2008 (UTC) I'm going to act on this information in 3 days. And additionally, there was a discussion about this here, but no one really did anything about it. Fused Shadow 23:19, 7 February 2008 (UTC) It seems that Poll of the Month won. Fused Shadow 15:21, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Other Zeldapedias For the record, the sites I found by googling zeldapedia -site:wikia.com were: * This minor non-wiki site last updated in 2002 * This reasonably-sized wiki started in January 2006 and mostly inactive now * This multi-language wiki site possibly started in December 2006 and possibly about to be closed for lack of activity * This dead-on-arrival wiki started in 2007 and apparently abandoned by its creator shortly afterward * and this ad-ridden non-wiki site that I have no idea of the origin or current disposition of. --Andrew Nagy 08:18, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi Andrew. Thanks for finding these! I have some good news - I contacted the owner of the swcity.net one and he has agreed to combine his wiki with this one. I've leave some more information about this at Zeldapedia:Swcity merge. Angela (talk) 05:13, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Future of the Poll I have two things to say. Firstly, does anyone know a way to store the old polls and results after they're over? And secondly, what do you think about having two polls per month? Fused Shadow 23:39, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Greetings! I'm from the Wikia Gaming Team, and I want to add Zeldapedia to the spotlights running on Wikia (those little ads for other wikis that you see). We're specifically going to feature you on the Super Smash Bros. wiki because we think that a lot of people interested in SSB would also be interested in Zelda. The only catch is that in order to be eligible to be featured, you have to meet our best practices. The good news is that you already meet almost all of them! The only problem is that your Main Page is still called "Main Page". To help with Google ranking, we suggest that you rename your main page to "Zeldapedia". This is pretty easy to do. You can learn about how to do this, and find more suggestions about promoting your wiki here. Of course, you don't have to do this, but we think it's a good idea, it's pretty easy, and we'll help promote you if you do. ;) I'll be watching. Let me know if you have any questions. --KyleH (talk) 18:45, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, we want to do it soon because SSBB is hot right now, but most of the people visiting the site are going to see "File:Wiki wide.png" anyway because it is the default. ;) --KyleH (talk) 19:27, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::There seem to be no objections, so I went ahead and renamed the main page. --KyleH (talk) 21:17, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Notice about Brawl content *Pages about Brawl characters would probably be relevant and add more to the content of the site, however I'm gonna make a template to distinguish Brawl pages from Zelda pages. DjMack 02:00, 19 March 2008 (UTC) The next poll Main Page setup Navigation is in the main header (games, weapons, etc.). The only thing I don't like with the polls is that they look so ugly. There's no way to customize their appearance though.--Richard 14:34, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Interwiki-Links Hi. I created Interwiki links for the German, Spanish and French Zelda wiki. If you like to add them to the main page, you can do so by adding de: es: fr: to it. You can create a link from any article by adding e.g. de:ARTICLE NAME to it. From the other wikis you can link to english Zeldapedia by adding en:ARTICLE NAME --Avatar 05:31, 14 June 2008 (UTC) New Layout Hey guys. I've changed the layout of the Main Page so that it now incorporates a box ad into it, from Wikia's New Style. It should have everything from the old version as well, you just have to get used to one column being larger than the other. The most visited wikis will soon all have a layout similar to this; for example, see Metal Gear Wiki's Main Page, FFXIclopedia's Main Page, and WoW Wiki's Main Page.--Richard 18:50, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :I dunno man, I sort of liked the old one better. This looks a bit compact and messy. --AuronKaizer 18:59, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yea..... same as AK. --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 19:01, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :These box ads are killing the look of pages, especially ones with item/character/etc. boxes on the right. If Wikia doesn't absolutely require them, can we get rid of them? --Zara 20:59 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::You can give feedback about the ad system at Forum:Wikia's New Style at Central.--Richard 01:37, 30 June 2008 (UTC) New style I've put in a new style of the Main Page that resembles the one before the ad features. I'm thinking we might need to add something to the right column though to balance it better, maybe something like FF Wiki's Random Quote template.--Richard 19:54, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Temple Of Courage I tried changing it to Miniblin vs. Stalkin but I don't know how to work templates well :/ does someone want to do it? Kperfekt722 00:10, 30 July 2008 (UTC) New sidebar features *I think we can add the polls on the front page onto the sidebar, except not provide as many choices. I really dig Halo wiki's sidebar. Their style all around. I think the main page just needs a facelift. DjMack 04:56, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Polls :I think the poll extension isn't working properly across all Wikia, though I think it's currently being looked at.--Richard 23:51, 21 September 2008 (UTC) We need to have new polls. The ones we have now have been here for months. We need to replace them.--ShutUpNavi 17:55, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :I'd do it, but don't we have to archive this stuff somehow? --AuronKaizer 19:28, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Video Unused space The same is happening to me. I thought we didn't get ads when we're logged in. User:Dragonmaster kayla :If you are logged in, then you will only see ads on the Main Page, though if you are not logged in, then you'll see ads on every page. For me, I have NoScript added to my Firefox browser which blocks ads, resulting in a large white space on the top as well. Anyway, that white space is supposed to be a banner ad, and at the top of the right column is box ad. E.g. look at the images to see what I see with NoScript on and off.--Richardtalk 00:06, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :We can't change the featured users list because this is a generated list based on contributions. The list is at , and it's a list of users who have the most edits on this wiki, so if you want the list changed, users have to make more contributions. As for the video, I don't think we really need a video on the Main Page.--Richardtalk 18:12, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Red Links :Yeah Shared Help is acting up, Wikia is working on it.--Richardtalk 16:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC)